truffletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Willows
Katherine Willows is a twenty-two year old who goes the name of Erin. She lives by herself in a shack located near the observatory and does not like to associate with any of the town's inhabits with the exception of Greg. She is normally not seen outside during daylight hours and the town assumes her as a recluse. The citizens of Truffleton do not know any information about her except her name (Erin) and the fact that she once had a brother. Background From Birth Erin's birth and life has always been in Truffleton. When she was born, her mother passed away and she never met her father. Her father was a major in The Great War and after his wife's death he didn't want to return to Truffleton. He was killed in service but was responsible for many of the bombings that had happened. Meanwhile, Erin was raised by a nanny in Truffleton and her older brother, Alexander, became her role model. Survival When Erin was 2 years old, the U.S. was bombed. Erin's nanny had taken her and her brother (who was luckily on break from boot camp) to the basement and stuck them in an old chest. She covered them with blankets and ran off to get supplies. One minute later Alexander recalled hearing a series of booms and after four minutes everything had gone silent. When they had finally emerged, they were now two survivors of The Great War. The Aftermath At age 2, The Great War had ended for Erin but her life was left in ruins. Daniel at age 7, had the responsibility of caring for her and they survived as best they could in the harsh world. As she grew up, her brother taught her all he knew. He taught her to read and write as well as basic mathematics, science, and history. Mostly he showed her to live like if she was in the military. His father had sent him to boot camp at age 5 and with his three years of knowledge they survived. In their spare time Alex (short for Alexander) would tell her how the world was like before they had been bombed. "It had been hard but not miserable as it now is." was one thing her brother had told her. However when Erin was 10, tragedy struck once more. Her brother had secretly jumped the wall in search for food and never returned. Erin waited one week and once realizing he would never return, went into a spiraling depression. She grieved for five months before she finally decided that there was nothing she could do and had to survive in the memory of her brother. By that time she was in a near-death condition and it was a slow recovery for her. No one in Truffleton knew that she was still alive and were shocked when they saw her in a town meeting once she was well. She has then always kept to herself and never talked about her past. Characteristics Age Erin is currently 22 years old. At birth, her mother passed away but she survived The Great War at age 2. At age 10, her brother, Alexander, disappeared and she assumes that he is dead. Personality Erin is what you could call a tough military girl. She is fierce yet clever and observant. On the inside she is still miserable but hopes for the world she once lived in as a toddler. The citizens of Truffleton only know her as quiet and reserved since she wants to keep the upper hand at who she really is and what she can really do. Physical Characteristics Erin is a brunette with long wavy hair. She has brown eyes and a fair complexion. She is 5'5 and looks really skinny but muscular since she does 400 push ups everyday. She is also color blind. Idiosyncrasies One thing that Erin always does is to make up random military strategies to pass the time. For example, at a town meeting Lyle Du Font IV was droning on and on about being the best marksman and Erin was thinking of ways to slit his throat from her position in the back of the room. Secrets One thing that no one knows about Erin is that she is a great thief. No one has ever caught her stealing and if she ever does, she will lie her way out. She has a innocence about her that makes everybody believe her. Sometimes she craves for company and considers joining The Pole City Boys. She also knows that one of The Pole City Boys loves making chocolate. Favorite Quote "Suckas!" This is her favorite word to use after getting away with a theft. Category:Writer Characters Category:Characters